color_overloadfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Using colors
Refrain from implementing coloured links that may impede user ability to distinguish links from regular text, or colour links for purely aesthetic reasons. See the guides to editing articles for accessibility at contrast, accessibility and navbox colors.}} To use a colour in a template or table you can use the hex triplet (e.g. bronze is #CD7F32) or HTML colour names (e.g. red). Overriding font colour To make a word have colour, use: text Note that you can't use the British spelling, "colour", in this context. Examples: *red writing shows as red writing *green writing shows as green writing *blue writing shows as blue writing Template font colour Template:Font color, or its redirect Template:Font colour, can also be used. Colour generation guide *The method used for selecting the colours for various top-level pages, e.g. Main Page, Community Portal, Contents, and . The 3 colours are generated using the HSV colour space, then translated into RGB. Hue Saturation 4% Brightness 100% main background Saturation 10% Brightness 100% 2nd header, accent colour Saturation 15% Brightness 95% main border header background Saturation 15% Brightness 75% header border only Note: for layouts with no spacing between borders, use the darker border colour. Hue: 0 #FFF5F5 #FFE6E6 #F2CECE #BFA3A3 Hue: 10 #FFF7F5 #FFEAE6 #F2D4CE #BFA7A3 Hue: 20 #FFF8F5 #FFEEE6 #F2DACE #BFACA3 Hue: 30 #FFFAF5 #FFF2E6 #F2E0CE #BFB1A3 Hue: 40 #FFFCF5 #FFF7E6 #F2E6CE #BFB6A3 Hue: 50 #FFFDF5 #FFFBE6 #F2ECCE #BFBAA3 Hue: 60 #FFFFF5 #FFFFE6 #F2F2CE #BFBFA3 Hue: 70 #FDFFF5 #FBFFE6 #ECF2CE #BABFA3 Hue: 80 #FCFFF5 #F7FFE6 #E6F2CE #B6BFA3 Hue: 90 #FAFFF5 #F2FFE6 #E0F2CE #B1BFA3 Hue: 100 #F8FFF5 #EEFFE6 #DAF2CE #ACBFA3 Hue: 110 #F7FFF5 #EAFFE6 #D4F2CE #A7BFA3 Hue: 120 #F5FFF5 #E6FFE6 #CEF2CE #A3BFA3 Hue: 130 #F5FFF7 #E6FFEA #CEF2D4 #A3BFA7 Hue: 140 #F5FFF8 #E6FFEE #CEF2DA #A3BFAC Hue: 150 #F5FFFA #E6FFF2 #CEF2E0 #A3BFB1 Hue: 160 #F5FFFC #E6FFF7 #CEF2E6 #A3BFB6 Hue: 170 #F5FFFD #E6FFFB #CEF2EC #A3BFBA Hue: 180 #F5FFFF #E6FFFF #CEF2F2 #A3BFBF Hue: 190 #F5FDFF #E6FBFF #CEECF2 #A3BABF Hue: 200 #F5FCFF #E6F7FF #CEE6F2 #A3B6BF Hue: 210 #F5FAFF #E6F2FF #CEE0F2 #A3B1BF Hue: 220 #F5F8FF #E6EEFF #CEDAF2 #A3ACBF Hue: 230 #F5F7FF #E6EAFF #CED4F2 #A3A7BF Hue: 240 #F5F5FF #E6E6FF #CECEF2 #A3A3BF Hue: 250 #F7F5FF #EAE6FF #D4CEF2 #A7A3BF Hue: 260 #F8F5FF #EEE6FF #DACEF2 #ACA3BF Hue: 270 #FAF5FF #F2E6FF #E0CEF2 #B1A3BF Hue: 280 #FCF5FF #F7E6FF #E6CEF2 #B6A3BF Hue: 290 #FDF5FF #FBE6FF #ECCEF2 #BAA3BF Hue: 300 #FFF5FF #FFE6FF #F2CEF2 #BFA3BF Hue: 310 #FFF5FD #FFE6FB #F2CEEC #BFA3BA Hue: 320 #FFF5FC #FFE6F7 #F2CEE6 #BFA3B6 Hue: 330 #FFF5FA #FFE6F2 #F2CEE0 #BFA3B1 Hue: 340 #FFF5F8 #FFE6EE #F2CEDA #BFA3AC Hue: 350 #FFF5F7 #FFE6EA #F2CED4 #BFA3A7 H: 0 S: 0 #FFFFFF #F9F9F9 #F2F2F2 #BFBFBF *Easily generate similar palettes, from different starting hues, using colorblender.com Wikimedia colour schemes Wikipedia Wikipedia uses this colour scheme on its Main Page. :Note: the colour for the border on the lighter boxes is also the colour of the backgrounds of the darker (title) boxes. And additionally on the Community Portal: Additional 3-colour palettes using this same generation scheme are at the top of the talk page. In the Monobook skin, the background colour of Wikipedia pages is #F8FCFF. In the Vector skin, the background colour on all pages is #FFFFFF. Commons The Wikimedia Commons uses this colour scheme on commons:Main Page and commons:Help:Contents. Differing from the English Wikipedia, Commons does not use an extra, darker colour for bordering the header. Also, the colour sets are not derived from a hue the way the above table does. See also ;Templates *To colour text and background: ** Template:Font color *To provide example squares of colour: ** Template:Colorsample ** Template:Swatch ** Template:Swatch-inline ;Related help pages * Wikipedia:Accessibility#Color * Category:Articles with images not understandable by color blind users * Wikipedia:Link color * Wikipedia:How to reduce colors for saving a JPEG as PNG * Wikipedia:Infobox colours – inactive * Wikipedia:WikiProject Usability/Color – inactive ;Somewhat related pages * Wikipedia:Manual of Style (text formatting)#Color * Wikipedia:Template standardisation * Wikipedia:WikiProject Color ;Encyclopedia articles * Color tool * Web colors * List of colors Colours hy:Վիքիփեդիա:Գույներ